Beauty within
by Anna Vinrie
Summary: Jiraiya is drunk and Naruto wants to go home from training. Jiraiya has developed a new technique that allows a person to become what heshe has transformed into to last for a whole month. Naruto used the sexy technique, Jiraiya used his technique.
1. Summoning Beauty

NARUTO'S POV

"Summoning Technique!" I said… Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, trainee of this old lowlife hermit, Jiraiya. Pant Oh man! I've almost used all of my charka, and I'm tired… Don't ask! It's because Jiraiya keeps on telling me to practice the summoning technique, but all that comes out is a tadpole! Aha! I know what will change his mind…

JIRAIYA'S POV

Oh man! If Naruto keeps this up, I will need ten more bottles of Sake! I'm almost drunk and he still can't do the technique…

NARUTO'S POV

"Sexy Technique!" Don't ask please! "Yoohoo! Jiraiya! Let's go home already!"

JIRAIYA'S POV

BOING! Oh my gosh! Why am I mesmerized by Naruto? I know that he's a boy… Wait! I have a solution to the problem of that loud mouth! I have developed a technique that allows the person's transformation to last for a month! "Month eternity technique!"

NARUTO'S POV

OMG! What's happening to me? I thought my charka is all used up already? Why am I not yet transforming back to my original self? Most importantly "Why are you dancing like a stupid monkey, Jiraiya?"

JIRAIYA'S POV

OMG! Doing this technique is REALLY embarrassing! "Heheheh… I have done a technique on you that will allow that transformation to last for one whole month! BWAHAHAHAH!"

NARUTO'S POV

"What's with the evil laugh? I thought you are a good 'Sanin'?" Sighs "So… Can we go home now?

JIRAIYA'S POV

"Yes. ok darling….. I… I… mean Naruto…" Jeez! What an impatient but beautiful freak!

-END OF CHAPTER I-


	2. Love at first sight

(A/N: Sorry. I forgot to write "I don't own Naruto"… so I'm saying now that I Don't Own Naruto ok?)

Neji's POV

BOING Who is that lovely girl? She looks a bit like Naruto… I'd better ask Jiraiya…

"Hi Jiraiya! Who's that girl with you?" What? How did Tsunade get here so fast?

Jiraiya's POV

"Hey Tsunade! Don't you know? he or rather she, is Naruto…. Oh, and by the way…."

Naruto's POV

"Jiraiya… would you please….. SHUT UP AND GET ME SOME CLOTHES FIRST! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M NAKED?"

Jiraiya's POV

"Oh… Sorry…. But unfortunately, I have no women's clothes, and Tsunade's clothes are bigger than your size. If you ask me, buy a pair of bras and panties as well… then give it to me when you don't need it anymore."

Naruto's POV

"You're crazy! Wait! I think I know where I can borrow clothes!" And that person is Sakura.

When we arrived at Sakura's house…

"Please Sakura?"

"No way!"

"If you do this for me, I swear I'll teach you every technique I know…"

Sakura's POV

I just wonder… What kinds of technique does he know? I can bet all of my property that he's as dumb as a mule… But, he's my friend so…

"OK!"

Naruto's POV

"Thank you so much, infinity, Sakura! So… um… can I have some clothes now?" I can't wait any longer1 I'm embarrassed enough to die! not only because I'm naked, but it's Sakura who is seeing me like this… not to mention Jiraiya, Tsunade, Neji, and everyone else that we have passed by…. And you know what? most of them got nosebleeds!

Sakura's POV

OMG! I'm gonna die…. LAUGHING HARD! Teehee! naruto is beautiful… As a girl… But his, or rather her whiskers look like tribal stripes! Uh-oh… She or he.. or whatever, doesn't know how to put on underwear. I'd better go and help her…

"Naruto, to wear this… Wait! Oh for crying out loud! I'll put it on you myself!"

Naruto's POV

I'm blushing to death! This is so embarrassing!

"Ok… You're done!"

What! It's ok now? I didn't even feel anything… Hey-hey… I didn't know women's clothes can be so comfy…. yet…. disturbingly revealing….

"Hey! I look like a real girl!"

Sakura's POV

"You do look like a real girl!"

Heheheh… now to show it to everybody…

"Um, Naruto? Could you please be a sweetie and wait here? I have to call somebody."

Heheheh…. now for phase Two…

"Hello, may I speak with Tenten please? Thank you! Tenten, It's me, Sakura! I called to tell you to tell everyone you know to meet me at the Hokage's office! Thanks a bunch!"

-End of Chapter II-

(A/N: Once again, I don't own Naruto... Next chapter will come up soon! R&R please...)


	3. Sakura's Revenge

(A/N: I don't own Naruto… Do I have to say this every single chapter? Here's chapter III)

Naruto's POV

What was that about?

Hey Naruto! Do you mind if we go on a stroll? We could go to Tsunade's office afterwards because I need to get something and I think it's heavy!"

"Sure." A little walk and some fresh air might do me some good.

"But before that, let's eat some RAMEN!"

Sakura's POV

He has changed on the outside but he definitely hasn't changed on the inside… now for my revenge! "So… um… let's go!"

Look at him! He has the appetite of an elephant! I have only finished a bowl and he has already polished five!

"So, Naruto, can we go to the Hokage's office now?

Naruto's POV

"Sure!" That ramen was really good! "Let's go!"

When we arrived at Tsunade's office…

"So, what are we going to do here?

Sakura's POV

"Heheheh… Just wait and see!

"I believe everything is inside the office."

"Sure! how about you go first?"

"Ok!"

Naruto's POV

"Good thing I'm with you, Sakura!" She's leading me into Tsunade's tacky office. Up to now, I'm still thinking about how good those five bowls of ramen were until:

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the new NARUTO! HAHAHAHA!"

What! What is everybody doing here? OMG! They're seeing me as a girl! I'm about to die!

-End of Chapter III-

(A/N: R&R please! You can fully expect that the next chapter would be up soon… I mean ASAP ok? Luv u ol pipolz...)


	4. Naruto's Gender Fiasco

A/N: I DON'T own Naruto

Chapter IV

Naruto's POV

Everytime I go to sleep, I am haunted by the sounds of laughter. Laughter! From Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kiba, Shikamaru, and, did I hear Akamaru laughing also? Suddenly, I was awoken by my shivers and I remember, I'M A GIRL!

The Next Morning, at school…

Sakura's POV

Oh man! I feel bad about humiliating Naruto. I'd better apologize to him.

"Um, Naruto, can I speak with you?"

"Not now Sakura…."

What?! 'Not now?' I'm the one who's trying to make an effort to make up with him

and he refuses! Arrgh!!!

Naruto's POV

"I'm so sorry but I gotta go, as in NOW…"

"Kakashi-sensei, may I please be excused for just a few minutes?"

"Sure…. Whatever…"

Kakashi's POV

Naruto is sexy and hot….. But Icha Icha Paradise is much more interesting….

Naruto's POV

"Oh man!" Where is that dumb boys' washroom? I gotta pee!!! Oh! There it is! Beside the girls' washroom…

"Hi Naruto… I mean, NARUTO! You're not allowed in the boy's bathroom! You're a girl!!!"

"Fine! I'll just use the girl's bathroom!"

"Hi naruto… I mean, NARUTO! You're not allowed in the girl's bathroom! Even if you're a girl, you're still a boy inside…"

"Fine! I will just go outside!"

Outside…

"Um… guys….. I GOTTA PEE!!!! I'm going to explode!!!!"

-End Of Chapter IV-

(A/N: Sorry guys for keeping you waiting for so long…. I'm just too busy with schoolwork… anyway…. please wait for the next chapter w/c is coming up soon!!!)


	5. CRAZY POV'S

A/N: FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T OWN NARUTO…. IND IF I DID, I WOULDN'T WRITE THIS FANFIC BECAUSE I WOULD BE BUSY DOING SOMETHING ELSE….. OK?

Chapter V

Naruto's POV

"Sigh…. It's been three week since I was turned into a girl." Finally, I have solved my gender fiasco. In the last story, I can't handle my bladder anymore, so I used my charka to run home, and I let myself go…. Right now, I'm slowly being permitted into the girl's room. I also know how to wear the 'underwear'. I also know how to wear make-up and tie my hair…

Sakura's POV

Naruto's so beautiful. I wonder what would happen if we became girlfriends? She's adapting quickly into the girl's world…. Hay….

Tenten's POV

Naruto is so beautiful… She's so popular! I wonder what it would be like if I was her?

Ino's POV

It's always Naruto this… Naruto that… I'm quite sick of hearing his name! All the boys are crazy about her! Big Deal! Is there no other character in this story?

Shikamaru's POV

Naruto's so hot! What will happen if I court her?

Neji's POV

Naruto's so hot, and so beautiful! What will happen if I court her?

Kiba's POV

Naruto's so hot, so beautiful, and so sexy! What will happen if I court her?

Rock Lee's POV

Naruto's so hot, so beautiful, so sexy, and so long-haired! What will happen if I court her?

Jiraiya's POV

Naruto's so hot, so beautiful, so sexy, so long-haired, and so revealing! What will happen if I court her?

Kabuto's POV

Naruto's so hot, so beautiful, so sexy, so long-haired, so revealing, and so sex appealing! What will happen if I court her?

Orochimaru's POV

Naruto's so hot, so beautiful, so sexy, so long-haired, so revealing, so sex appealing, and so nice-figured! What will happen if I court her?

Akamaru's POV

"WOOF!" Naruto's so hot, so beautiful, so sexy, so long-haired, so revealing, so sex appealing, so nice-figured, and so good at techniques! What will happen if I court her?

Kakashi's POV

Naruto's so hot, so beautiful, so sexy, so long-haired, so revealing, so sex appealing, and so nice-figured and so… so… um… smart? But, still, Icha Icha Paradise is way better…

Sasuke's POV

"Hnn…" Whatever…

-End Of Chapter V-

A/N: There! I have kept my promise to you guys that a chapter will come up soon… Please R&R…. Anyway…. keep waiting for the next chapter!!!


	6. Happenings IN THE BATHROOM

Chapter VI

* * *

Naruto's POV

Hey! Why the heck is everyone looking at me?

"Naruto! I love you!"

"Ayee!!! Help me!!!"

"Naruto? Where are you going?"

I need to get to the ladies' room, where it will be safe! I'll hide in one of the cubicles there…

* * *

After three hours

Sakura's POV

I really love Naruto, even more than just a friend… Wait! I think I know where she went!

* * *

At the Washroom…

"Naruto? Are you in here?"

"Yes…"

"It's me… Listen… I have to tell you something…"

"What? Shoot… I've got time…"

"Naruto… I… I… I love you…"

"As a friend?"

"No… More than a friend…"

Naruto's POV

I'm a girl, but a boy inside… And as a boy, I also have feelings for a girl… And that girl is Sakura…

"Are you saying that you and me should have a relationship?"

"Yep… A sort of boy-to-boy or girl-to-girl relationship… Just like Wolfram and Yuuram from Kyo Kara Maoh…"

"It's a deal then…"

I went outside, and you know what? Sakura leaned over, and kissed me… on the lips…

-End of Chapter VI-

A/N: There! Actually, it's nearing its end…. Only one or two more chapters…. The only problem is I'm missing chapter seven…. Aniwe…. A little help finding it pls…..


End file.
